Soft vinyl chloride resin is a material that has excellent performances, such as outstanding flexibility, heat resistance, scratch resistance, and transparency, and is widely used in many fields. However, in recent years materials responsible for environmental problem comes to be required, and a demand for substitution to non-soft vinyl chloride material is increasing in use where soft vinyl chloride has been conventionally used. In such a background, as a soft material consisting only of olefin component, a resin composition comprising ethylene-α-olefin copolymer and crystalline polypropylene resin is known as thermoplastic resin compositions (JP,7-102126,A etc.) excellent in flexibility, transparency, mechanical strength, resistance to whitening, and cold resistance. However, a problem of stickiness of surface originated in ethylene-α-olefin copolymer remains as is described in JP,8-301927,A, and the material is not provided in practical use.
On the other hand, as a trial improving these stickiness, although a method of cross-linking with electron beam or peroxide in copolymer comprising ethylene-α-olefin etc. is also proposed (JP,8-301927,A, JP,9-104720,A), still sufficient result is not given. On the other hand, a tacky adhesion sheet or film comprises base material films, such as vinyl chloride resin, polyethylene, and polypropylene etc. and pressure sensitive adhesive layers with acrylics derived or rubber derived main components. These tacky adhesion sheets or films are often used as surface protection film and a tape for fixation and union at the time of packaging and packing in order to prevent crack and soils during storage or transportation of materials, such as construction materials, stainless steel, aluminum board, home electronics, precision instrument, and car, or in order to prevent getting damaged in case of secondary processings, such as bend processing and press processing. However, in recent years although a tacky adhesion film made of vinyl chloride resin group material is excellent in performances, such as flexibility, heat resistance, scratch resistance, and transparency, a conversion demand into non-chlorine derived material is increasing in material demands for environmental problem. On the other hand, although a tacky adhesion film made of polyethylene and polypropylene group material is also conventionally used in some fields as a non-chlorine derived material, a sufficient result is not given, for example in the field where advanced flexibility, such as close contact to an objects to be covered and ductility at the time of processing, is required. And although a trial in which ethylene-α-olefin copolymer with excellent flexibility is added to polyethylene or polypropylene is also carried out for the purpose of providing flexibility in response to this situation, a problem is induced that heat resistance is greatly spoiled or surface stickiness arises, if excessive amount of this ethylene-α-olefin copolymer is added in order to raise flexibility. Moreover, a material, as non-chlorine derived material using olefin derived polymer, in which styrene derived block copolymer is blended into polypropylene is inadequate in flexibility compared with vinyl chloride resin. And since styrene block unit is contained in large quantities, depending on used condition, weather resistance at the time of outdoor exposure and especially ultraviolet radiation stability are not necessarily enough to give a possible problem of decrease in physical properties in use out in the fields.